1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a varnishing apparatus having at least one varnishing mechanism with a form cylinder and a transfer cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
German DE 199 35 173 A1 discloses a varnishing apparatus for varnishing one side of a sheet. The varnishing apparatus includes an applicator cylinder for applying ink to a printing cylinder. A metering system comprising a gravure roll and chamber-type doctor is arranged on the applicator cylinder. A disadvantage of this device is that two varnishing apparatuses configured in this way are required for varnishing two sides of the sheet.